


Five Wrongs

by EllieBiel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Another collection of LiveJournal challenges, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBiel/pseuds/EllieBiel
Summary: A collection of five drabbles written in 2006 for LiveJournal communitystagesoflove- Five Wrongs challenge.
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 6





	1. Don't Wanna Be Right

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a collection of 100 word drabbles, I did consider posting a single 500 word collection. When they were posted to LiveJournal, they were posted weekly as part of the community challenge. As such, each is a brief glimpse at a single moment in time, so I thought it best to keep them separate.

She never should have done it. She'd known even back then that it was a mistake, but she'd been young and in love, and it had been a moment of weakness when she'd moved her gun just a hair to the right. After she'd fired her weapon, there was no turning back, even though she knew that he'd seen right through her.

Would she do it again? Probably not. Was she sorry that she'd finished in second place? No. She'd done it for Zechs, and regretting anything she did for him would be like believing that loving him was wrong.


	2. Deep Down

He should have told her a long time ago, but the problem was that he knew Noin was smart and she could figure it out on her own. It didn't excuse him from acting, with this one thing, in a manner that spoke of cowardice.

She'd never made a secret of her feelings and he'd never led her on, but he hadn't done anything to actively discourage her either. He had no room in his life for what she wanted and he wasn't looking for her love.

The problem was she gave it anyway - and deep down, he appreciated it.


	3. Enough

Noin wasn't stupid, naïve, or foolish, and she knew where she stood - and _didn't_ stand - when it came to Zechs. No one gave her pitying glances the way they had in the cemetery, but she knew they thought she'd already had one miracle and wasn't likely to get another.

She'd fought side by side with Zechs. They'd lost good men, cursed the choices they'd had to make, and suffered through betrayal. Zechs might not love her, but they'd shared more together than most couples did. If all she could get from him right now was his respect - it was enough.


	4. More Than He Deserved

He didn't deserve this chance. He should have died the day he'd fought Heero, but he'd been given the opportunity to make his death count for something. He had more in common with Heero than he thought - they'd both returned from the grave. He'd tried, not as hard as he should have, to make her stay behind, but she could be as stubborn as he. Mars was dry and ruthlessly cold, and although the days weren't that much longer, they seemed it. He never should have let her come, but the worst of it was - he was glad he had.


	5. The Question

He didn't love her. They both knew that and yet there had always been something between them. Everything, in fact, except the one thing that should have been if he was serious with the question he was about to ask.

He knew what she'd say, too, which was exactly why he never should have handled it as lightly as he had. He'd hoped she'd know it wasn't quite the same considering the ring he'd offered was a rubber washer. She'd be a widow before he'd ever love her back. They both knew it.

She rolled it on and said yes.


End file.
